Music of the Soul
by Nara Shikaku
Summary: Ten little drabbles set to different songs. Sokkla.


**Sokkla Music Meme**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Air-bender.

**---xXx---**

01) The Offspring - Gone Away

It was raining. The drops of water pounded heavily on Sokka's motionless body. He simply stared at the sky, his eyes unseeing. He clenched his fist tightly before he fell to his knees.

"Yue," he said to himself with grief. "I miss you so much."

"Ah," he heard someone say from behind him. "I was looking for you servant boy."

"Azula," he said with scorn.

"Ah ah ah," she replied. "That's Princess Azula to you. Now get back into my room and prepare to service me. You are my servant now, and I demand a back-rub."

After giving her order, the princess left, leaving Sokka alone in the rain. He looked back to the sky, a tear falling from his eyes.

"I miss you so much."

**---xXx---**

02) Buckethead - For Mom

Sokka looked at the strangely crafted piece of pottery in his hands. It looked like it was suppose to be some kind of saucer.

"It's a cup!" the small girl in front of him said cheerfully. "I made if for mommy today in Art Class at school today."

Sokka smiled at the chipper girl. "It's a very nice cup," he responded. "I'm sure mommy will love it."

The girl quickly gave Sokka a hug before grabbing the cup and leaving the room. The man chuckled amusedly at his eager daughter.

"She's going to love it," he said to himself as he watched the girl run to find her mother.

**---xXx---**

03) Michael Andrews & Gary Jules - Mad World (alternate version)

Azula looked at the group of people around her. The "Gaang" as they called themselves. They seemed so happy. It irritated her.

Why should they be so cheerful? Sure they managed to defeat Ozai, but they still need to go about repairing the damages caused through the course of the war. One particular member irritated her more than anyone else.

The Water-tribesman, Sokka. He laughed and joked with everyone, making humorous remarks about certain enemies. He brought so much joy to everyone, yet he somehow drove her completely mad. Infuriating.

**---xXx---**

04) Rammstein - Feuer und Wasser

His kisses were hot. Every touch made set her skin ablaze. They were enemies, yet there they were; entangled in an intimate tangle of lust and carnal hunger.

Her hips ground into his own. His tongue wrestled with hers. Her hands wandered his messy brown locks, and he in turn ran his hands through her silky black hair.

Her moans filled the room they occupied. His every thrust turned her into liquid, every nip at her delicate skin made her skin quiver.

All at once, everything went white. Her core erupted with pleasure as he released his life giving seed into her. For a few moments they stayed still, each regaining their composure, lost in their throes of passion, oblivious to the world around them.

**---xXx---**

05) Rammstein - Mein Herz Brennt

She watched Sokka from the corner of the room. He was currently talking with some Earth Kingdom officials. She would admit that she didn't hate his appearance.

He was a man now, no longer scrawny and weak looking. He was muscular, his movements were fluid. His smile made her shiver, and his eyes set her heart ablaze.

How was it that this man could make her feel such emotion without even trying? They had been enemies at one point. She wouldn't have hesitated to kill him when they were younger, yet now... here he was, causing her to feel emotions so foreign to her.

She quickly looked for the exit for the ball room so she could get some air.

**---xXx---**

06) Reverend Horton Heat - "D" is for Dangerous

He knew it was wrong. He shouldn't have been watching. Yet, for the life of him, Sokka could not pry his eyes away from the naked form Azula.

She was currently standing in a shallow river, the water came up to her waist. She was completely nude, and also completely wet. The cool air making her nipples erect. She was the perfect image of desire.

Sokka gulped hard. It was taking every ounce of willpower not to go out there and crash his lips against her own. Slowly, he began to back away, making sure not to step on a twig.

He managed to leave the area unnoticed, with the memory of the princess' naked form firmly implanted into his head.

**---xXx---**

07) Rammstein - Spring

Sokka stood on at the end of the platform. His only means of escape blocked off by the group of Fire Nation Soldiers.

"I must admit," he heard a voice not too far off say. "You've done a good job of avoiding my troops. But all for naught, we are on an Zeppelin, there aren't many places for you to hide."

"Well, I guess everyone runs out of luck sometimes, Princess Azula," he spat out.

Said girl chuckled haughtily. "Unfortunately for you," she started. "That time is now."

The soldiers all stepped aside as Azula began going through the motions of her fire-bending form. Lightening building up with every motion.

Time seemed to move in slow motion. Sokka watched as the intimidating form of the girl went through the final motion. The lightening built up to max, and in that split second, Sokka made his decision.

He quickly grabbed onto the railing, and leapt off of the massive Fire Nation Zeppelin. As he fell, he saw a thunderbolt quickly sail past where he once stood.

As he fell through the air, he smiled when he saw the form of Appa coming to his aid.

**---xXx---**

08) Carlos Santana - Black Magic Woman

Sokka watched as Azula and Zuko went through their morning spars. Their fire-bending forms were like a dangerous and seductive dance.

Every movement that Azula made was strong, yet enticing. Every punch, every kick, every twist of her body made Sokka want to wrap his arms around her hips and dance with her.

When the two siblings finished their fire filled sparring session. Sokka approached the sweating princess. "That was quite a show you two put on," he said smoothly.

Azula smirked at Sokka. "I'm sure you enjoyed watching," she said knowingly. She leaned in closer to the young man, her face now inches from his own. "But I'm sure you'd enjoy it more if it were you and not Zuzu in there."

Sokka returned the smirk. "Is that a challenge?"

Azula turned around and began walking away, her hips swaying all the while. "That's for you to decide."

**---xXx---**

09) Kings of Leon - Sex on Fire

Azula loved it when her anniversary came by. Every year, Sokka would treat her like a goddess. He would bring her breakfast in bed, make sure she was comfortable, and throughout the day, he would do everything.

Her favorite part, however, was at night. Sokka would undress her and give her a full body massage. His strong hands would gently rub her sore muscles, and it always ended with them having sex, and without fail, Sokka would fill her with an intense and insatiable fire, and somehow, he would satisfy her.

Oh yes, Azula loved her Anniversaries.

**---xXx---**

10) Cowboy Mouth - Jenny Says

Sokka went about his daily chores. He was a servant now, and he had to do what he was told, lest he suffer the wrath of the Fire Nation Princess.

"Servant boy," he heard Azula call. "I am parched and require a refreshment. Bring me a glass of water with ice, and make sure it's crushed."

Sokka bowed and was about to go fill the request when Azula called back to him. "Oh, and do bring me some Fire Flakes, I could go for a snack... and today's news.... on second thought, forget about the flakes and bring me some grapes instead..."

Sokka's face fell as Azula continued to add to her list of wants. When she finally finished, he quickly thought about simply killing himself to end his suffering.

**---xXx---**

**A/N:** Just a little something I did a few days ago to alleviate my writter's block.... it didn't help much sadly. TT-TT

**Read and Review Please**


End file.
